1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automobile accessories, and more specifically to a windbreaking device for convertible automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are numerous shapes, styles, and sizes of automobiles, few command the attention, attracton and appeal of convertibles and other removable-top vehicles. Many drivers desire the sensation of openness and freedom offered by driving a convertible. Other drivers prefer convertibles for their features of essentially unlimited ventilation and cooling. Still others select convertibles for their functionality in carrying oversized objects that would simply not fit into a standard hardtop automobile.
However, the openness and unlimited ventilation derived from driving a convertible automobile can have its drawbacks as well. For example, when a convertible is driven at highway speeds, or on a particularly windy day, the passenger compartment of the vehicle can become so windblown and turbulent as to be uncomfortable or even dangerous. Even driving at relatively slow speeds can set up air circulation within the vehicle that is greater than that which is desired. The usual solution to this problem is for the driver to partially or completely roll up the windows of the vehicle, creating an often unpleasant "fish tank" effect. Alternatively, and more effectively, the driver can stop the vehicle and raise the convertible top completely into position. This, however, negates all the benefits of driving the convertible in the first place, and is time-consuming and cumbersome.